This invention relates to grass cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a grass cutting apparatus provided with a belt-shaped cutter formed of a macromolecular compound.
Heretofore, grass cutting apparatus provided with a cord-type cutter which is circular in cross section, thin, elongated and formed of a macromolecular compound, such as nylon, have been popular and widely used. A cord-type cutter formed of nylon has proved to have disadvantages in that, since nylon is a copolymer, the cord tends to split axially into fiber-like components to form a bunch of separate small strands, so that the cutter becomes blunt and breaks soon after it is put to use. Thus the cord-type cutter is low in durability and not economical.
However, a cord-type cutter has the advantages of being light in weight, safe to use and useful from the practical point of view. Thus this type of cutter has been used widely in recent years in glass cutting apparatus required to be safe in operation.